pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man Dash!
Pac-Man Dash! is a mobile game released in 2013 by Bandai Namco Games. It is based on the TV series ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures''. It was removed from the App Store sometime around 2016. Gameplay The player navigates an auto-running Pacster through the level. There is a very short time limit, and the goal is to complete the set mission before the timer runs out. Eating a Ghost will earn one second of time back. The game uses a form of virtual currency "Cookies" that are used to unlock items. The cookies cannot be bought separately, having to be earned in the game itself. The player also cannot play the game more than ten times in a row, without having to either wait to refill their "life" bar, or paying $0.99 to refill instantly. Items All special items in Pac-Man Dash! were based on (now out-of-print) Ghostly Adventures toys, excluding the default "Dash!" item. If the player has the toy an item is based on, they could have scanned the barcode on the packaging and get the ability for half-price. The items are the following: *Dash! (first item bought in the game. Needed to complete City Mission 3. Dash and defeat monsters and/or ghosts) Costs 1000 cookies *Basic Figure Pac (allows Pac-Man to double jump and dash) Costs 10000 cookies *Basic Figure Cylindria (Cylindria appears and reaches far away ghosts) Costs 10000 cookies *Basic Figure Spiral (Spiral appears and reaches far away ghosts) Costs 10000 cookies *Basic Figure Metal Pac (allows Pac-Man to become Metal Pac-Man and reach far away ghosts with his tongue) Costs 10000 cookies *Basic Figure Ice Pac (allows Pac-Man to become Ice Pac-Man and freeze moving ghosts) Costs 10000 cookies *Spinner Pac (allows Pac-Man to become Spinning Pac-Man and absorb cookies) Costs 50000 cookies *Spinner Spiral (allows Pac-Man to become Spinning Pac-Man, absorb cookies, and have Spiral appear and reach far away ghosts) Costs 50000 cookies *Spinner Blinky (allows Pac-Man to become Spinning Pac-Man, absorb cookies, and have Blinky appear and make Red Ghosts randomly appear) Costs 50000 cookies *Spinner Clyde (allows Pac-Man to become Spinning Pac-Man, absorb cookies, and have Clyde appear and make Blue Ghosts randomly appear) Costs 50000 cookies *Spinner Betrayus (allows Pac-Man to become Spinning Pac-Man, absorb cookies, and have Betrayus appear and make different kinds of ghosts randomly appear) Costs 50000 cookies *Spinner Arena (doubles the time Spinner items are active) Costs 200000 cookies *Tongue Grabbin' Pac (allows Pac-Man to make his tongue longer to allow him to eat a far away ghost) Costs 125000 cookies *Tongue Grabbin' Metal Pac (same function as Basic Figure Metal Pac but more effective) Costs 125000 cookies *Tongue Grabbin' Ice Pac (allows Pac-Man to become Ice Pac-Man, freeze ghosts and get them with a longer tongue) Costs 125000 cookies *Pineapple Tank (allows Pac-Man to ride a pineapple-shaped vehicle to defeat monsters. Needed to complete City Special Mission) Costs 300000 cookies *Gigantic Pac (allows Pac-Man to become large, dash, absorb cookies, and defeat monsters. Needed to complete Temple of Slime Special Mission) Costs 500000 cookies In v1.1.1, the following items were added: *Basic Figure Fire Pac (allows Pac-Man to become Fire Pac-Man and burn ghosts and monsters) Costs 10000 cookies *Basic Figure Chameleon Pac (allows Pac-Man to become Chameleon Pac-Man and reach far away ghosts with his long tongue) Costs 10000 cookies *Tongue Grabbin' Pac with Gooage (allows Pac-Man to spit slime and slow down ghosts) Costs 125000 cookies *Gigantic Pac with Gooage (same function as Gigantic Pac with the addition of slime) Costs 500000 cookies In 1.2.0, an item has been added: *Pacerchini (allows Pac-Man to ride in a cucumber-like vehicle to defeat monsters) Costs 300000 cookies Pac-Man Dash mini A Flash-based variant of the original game, released at an unknown date. It is unclear what its original distribution method was, but it is effectively a "demo" of the regular game. It can be played here. Gallery PacManDashIcon.png|App icon. 2.PNG|Pacster icon. 1.PNG|Cylindria icon. 4.PNG|Spiral icon. 3.PNG|Pinky icon. Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games Category:Platformers